Re-publish Our Little Happinnes
by Sasunaru1106
Summary: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo / Kim Lovely "a.. aku, aku tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku tidak akan apa-apa jika mereka hanya menghinaku, mencaciku bahkan menyakitiku, tapi.. hiks, kenapa... kenapa harus melibatkan anakku Jongin-ah? apa salah anakku pada mereka, aku yang bersalah kenapa mereka juga melimpahkan kesalahanku kepada anakku?" isakan Do Kyungsoo


RE-PUBLISH

It's Just Fanfiction

Pair : Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

If You Don't Like Please Don't Read.

Warning :GS, Typo (s), family.

~ our Little Happinnes~

Enjoy ^^

Chapter One

.

.

Ready

.

Cek it out

.

.

Pukul 10 malam waktu setempat tepat ketika pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka dengan pelan oleh sang kepala keluarga karena takut akan mengganggu keluarga kecilnya yang mungkin sudah tertidur mengingat malam memang sudah larut. Pelan-pelan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua rumahnya menuju salah satu ruangan yang merupakan kamar tidurnya bersama sang istri.

"sayang, aku pulang" bisiknya ketika didapati sebuah gundukan berlapis selimut di ranjang empuk mereka dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dilepas jas, dasi serta ikat pinggang yang seharian ini begitu menyiksanya selama bekerja, menggulung lengan kemeja hingga kesiku lalu melangkah mendekati istrinya yang masih betah tidur dengan selimutnya. Namun bukan mata yang tertutup yang didapatinya ketika hendak mengecup kening istrinya, melainkan wajah sendu istrinya dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata bulat yang sangat disukainya.

"hey.., ada apa denganmu hm? Kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanyanya begitu khawatir melihat mata bengkak istrinya, apakah istrinya ini telah menangis dengan waktu yang lama, apakah sesuatu terjadi ketika ia tidak ada dirumah, hatinya sakit melihat istri yang sangat dicintainya menangis seperti itu.

"Jongin.., Jongin... hiks" racau wanita dibalik selimut itu merespon pertanyaan suaminya dengan isakan pilu. Diulurkan tangannya seakan meminta pertolongan dari suaminya.

"ada apa sayang? apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan beruntun diucapkan oleh Kim Jongin sebagai kepala keluarga kecilnya sambil merengkuh dengan erat tubuh istrinya. Dikecup berkali-kali puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan Jongin? kenapa semua ini harus kualami? apa salah anakku Hikss"

"jawab pertanyaanku sayang, apa yang terjadi, kenapa dengan anak kita?" Jongin semakin cemas jika tangisannya itu juga menyangkut anak mereka yang bahkan masih belia.

"a.. aku, aku tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku tidak akan apa-apa jika mereka hanya menghinaku, mencaciku bahkan menyakitiku, tapi.. hiks, kenapa... kenapa harus melibatkan anakku Jongin-ah? apa salah anakku pada mereka, aku yang bersalah kenapa mereka juga melimpahkan kesalahanku kepada anakku?" isakan Do Kyungsoo, istrinya, semakin menjadi ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya sore tadi ketika menemani anaknya bermain di halaman rumahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai mengerti apa yang menyebabkan istrinya ini menangis dengan keras seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, dirinya baru pulang kerja, dengan keadaan masih lelah dan harus dihadapkan dengan permasalahan yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"apakah orang tuaku datang lagi hari ini? apa yang mereka lakukan padamu dan Kim Lovely? katakan padaku sayang?" desak Jongin yang mulai diselimuti emosi, ia memang menghormati orang tuanya, tetapi jika sudah menyakiti keluarga kecilnya tentu ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk di pelukannya dengan isakan yang masih sangat menyiksa Jongin.

"tidurlah, kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini besok setelah kau lebih baik, jangan pikirkan apapun lagi sayang, aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucapan tegas Jongin akhirnya berhasil membuat istrinya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, menuruti perkataan suaminya dan mulai memejamkan mata walaupun masih diselingi isakan lirih dari bibirnya.

"tidurlah sayang, aku akan menengok lovely sebentar, mimpikan kami hm.." bisik Jongin lembut ditelinga istrinya diselingi kecupan-kecupan lembut penghantar tidur untuk istrinya. Setelah yakin istrinya tertidur ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anaknya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka.

Kim Lovely adalah putri mereka yang akan berumur 5 tahun nanti, putri yang sangat mereka natikan kehadirannya setelah 3 tahun pernikahan keduanya dilangsungkan. Putri yang juga sebagai pelengkap serta perekat keharmonisan kedua orang tuanya. Lovely tumbuh menjadi gadis yang ceria dan penurut kepada kedua orang tuanya, walaupun pertumbuhannya tidak selayaknya anak-anak seusianya.

"kau pasti sudah melewati hari yang berat nak, kau adalah putri kebanggaan ayah, ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu" bisik Jongin pelan, takut membangunkan putrinya yang sudah terlelap dengan boneka pororo dipelukannya. Dibelai dan dikecup berkali-kali kepala anaknya.

"ayah..." suara kecil yang selalu bisa membuat lelah Jongin hilang setelah bekerja terdengar dari bibir mungil putrinya yang perlahan membuka mata yang mirip dengan ibunya itu.

"kau bangun sayang, maaf ayah mengganggumu ya"

"ayah... lovy mau tidur sama ayah" permintaan kecil putrinya yang tidak mampu Jongin tolak, segera direbahkan tubuhnya disisi putrinya kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"ibu menangis ayah... lovy takut" adunya dengan bibir mulai bergetar, mendongakkan kepala melihat sang ayah yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin hanya mendengarkan perkataan anaknya, membiarkan anaknya bercerita.

"ayah... lovy akan mati" kini isakan yang mengiringi perkataan anaknya membuat Jongin kaget dibuatnya, apa yang sebenarnya anaknya ini ucapkan.

"kenapa lovely bilang begitu hm? ibu akan sedih kalo mendengar lovely bilang begitu" tegur Jongin pelan, tidak mau menyakiti hati putrinya dengan perkataan keras maupun bentakan.

"nenek bilang pada ibu lovy akan mati, terus ibu menangis tadi" Jongin kaget bukan main mendengar perkataan putrinya, apakah ini yang menyebabkan istrinya menangis, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia bekerja tadi. Kenapa ibunya selalu berulah dengan hal yang sama kepada keluarganya. "apa lovy akan mati ayah? lovy mau sama ibu sama ayah, lovy tidak mau mati ayah... hhuueeee" tangis lovely pecah seketika itu juga, anaknya ini masih kecil dan harus mendengar perkataan sekeji itu dari mulut neneknya sendiri, Jongin bersumpah, demi apapun, ia tidak akan tinggal diam melihat kedua bidadarinya menangis keras malam ini, air mata pelan menuruni mata Jongin mendengar anaknya yang kembali meracau tentang kematian. Ia terisak bersama putrinya, merasa gagal kembali melindungi keluarganya.

.

.

.

 _Sore adalah waktu yang biasa Kyungsoo dan Lovely putrinya gunakan untuk menunggu kedatangan sang kepala keluarga di halaman depan rumah mereka. Kyungsoo masih dengan setia menemani putrinya untuk menggambar, tugas dari guru privatnya siang tadi karena lovely memang menggunakan jasa guru privat untuk membantunya belajar._

 _._

" _Kau ingin makan sesuatu sayang? ibu ambilkan ya..." tawar Kyungsoo karena anaknya itu sedari siang memang belum makan sama sekali._

" _Lovy mau tunggu ayah saja Ibu, mau makan sama ayah" jawab anaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambar miliknya, crayonnya sudah menyebar disekitar buku itu._

" _baiklah, tapi janji harus makan ya, ibu yang akan bilang ayah kalo lovely tidak mau makan"_

" _iya ibu..." sahut lovely kali ini dengan memberikan senyuman manis, anaknya itu memang penurut dan menggemaskan._

 _._

 _Deru mesin mobil memenuhi pendengaran mereka berdua ketika sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah, seorang wanita yang sudah tidak muda lagi keluar dari mobilnya dengan angkuh, sekilas matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan anaknya kemudian merapikan gaun mahalnya. Melangkah mendekati dua orang lain yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda._

" _Anda datang Nyonya" sapa Kyungsoo sambil menghalangi pandangan Lovely dari wanita didepannya. Wanita tadi hanya berdecih melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo padanya._

" _wanita licik, tentu saja aku akan selalu datang kerumah anakku" desisnya tajam, Kyungsoo segera menutupi pendengaran Lovely ketika kata-kata kasar itu keluar dari mulut wanita yang merupakan ibu mertuanya sendiri._

" _cih... entah apa yang sudah merasuki otak anakku hingga mau memelihara dua orang tak berguna seperti kalian" ucapan yang sesungguhnya menyakitkan untuk didengar apalagi hal itu terucap dari mulut mertuanya sendiri, tapi bagi Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa, itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Ibu mertuanya bahkan menganggap dirinya dan anaknya layaknya hewan peliharaan._

" _Nyonya, bisakah anda menjaga ucapan anda didepan anak kecil?" tegur Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha sabar walaupun matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tangannya tetap bertahan ditelinga lovely yang masih kebingungan memandangi ibu dan orang yang ia kenal sebagai nenek._

" _kau berani mengajariku, kau pikir kau siapa hah?, dasar wanita tak berguna, ah... bukankah orang tak berguna juga akan menghasilkan anak yang tak berguna juga"nyonya Kim kini mendekati Kyungsoo dan Lovely dengan seringai licik ketika sudah melihat setetes air mata sudah menetes dari mata Yesung. Tangannya menarik rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasar menyebabkan Kyungsoo jatuh terjerembab, lovely yang melihat Ibunya jatuh langsung menjerit histeris dan berlari mendekati ibunya sebelum tangannya dicekal oleh nyonya Kim menyebabkan tangis Lovely makin kencang dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya minta dilepaskan._

" _Nyonya kumohon jangan sakiti anakku, dia tidak bersalah nyonya" Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri mendekati putrinya yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, sedangkan nyonya Kim hanya melemparkan tatapan meremehkannya kepada Kyungsoo._

" _akan merugikan bagiku jika melukai anak tak berguna ini sekarang, aku lebih suka mempermainkan kalian berdua, terasa lebih mengasikkan untukku" ia terkekeh kecil ketika mengatakannya, membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan Pada kedua mainannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada anak kecil disebelahnya, berdesis tajam ketika mengatakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak boleh didengar oleh anak seumurannya._

" _tanpa menyentuhnyapun anak ini akan mati dengan sendirinya, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku untuk menyingkirkannya"_

.

.

.

Sekelebat ingatan membuat Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya pagi ini ditengah kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Diseka air mata itu sebelum suami atau anaknya melihat air mata itu. Meneruskan masakan yang baru setengah jadi sebelum beranjak membangunkan keduanya. Walaupun ini adalah hari libur tetapi Kyungsoo selalu membiasakan keluarga kecilnya untuk tidak bermalasan di kamar. Suaminya semalam memang tidur berdua dengan anaknya yang mendadak rewel karena tubuhnya sedikit demam. Dibangunkan terlebih dulu suaminya agar segera mandi sebelum makan, Jongin yang merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya segera bangun dan tersenyum ketika melihat istri tercintanya.

.

"pagi sayang" sapa Jongin pelan melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh lovely, merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum bangun.

"mandilah, setelah itu sarapan... hey apa yang kau lakukan hm..." Jongin hanya nyenngir mendengar protesan istrinya, dieratkan pelukannya sambil mengecupi pipi istrinya dengan gemas. "memeluk istriku tentu saja, aku merindukanmu sayang" bisik Jongin diakhir kalimat membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona di pagi hari. Didorong pelan tubuh Jongin kemudian menghampiri sang putri yang masih betah memejamkan mata, Jongin yang merasa diabaikan memilih mandi daripada mendengar omelan istrinya.

.

.

.

Sarapan mereka terasa sedikit sepi pagi ini, Lovely yang demamnya belum turun juga memilih duduk diam dipangkuan ayahnya, sedikit merengek ketika harus dipaksa makan. Jongin dengan telaten menyuapi Lovely yang hanya bisa makan bubur diusianya yang hampir 5 tahun.

"makanlah sarapanmu sayang, biar aku yang mengurus lovely hari ini," Jongin akhirnya membuka suara ketika melihat sang istri yang hanya mendiamkan sarapannya dengan mata yang fokus melihat lovely.

"lovely tidak makan siang dan malam tadi, dan sekarang dia demam, aku ingin melihatnya makan dulu baru aku akan makan" Kyungsoo masih betah memperhatikan lovely dengan tatapan cemas, anaknya memang susah jika diajak makan.

"apa kita harus membawanya ke dokter lagi?" tanya Jongin yang kini mulai cemas karena lovely hanya mau memakan sedikit buburnya pagi ini.

"aku tidak mau dia menangis lagi, matanya akan sakit, kurasa obat dari dokter kemarin masih aku simpan di lemari pendingin" Kyungsoo beralih memangku Lovely, mengambil botol minuman dan perlahan menyuapkannya kemulut lovely yang masih menyusu lewat botol.

"maafkan ayah sayang," bisik Jongin ditelinga anaknya, mengecupinya dengan setitik air mata disudut mata melihat anaknya kembali harus menderita.

End/Tbc terserah pembaca

Review juseyo


End file.
